


some comfort

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [330]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Pink diamond is a jerk, SU - Freeform, Spinel just wanted to be kind, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “I want a colony.”
Relationships: Pink Diamond/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [330]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 35





	some comfort

“Ugh, I hate this!” Pink Diamond said as she stood in the garden, ruffling her hair, groaning. She almost ripped off some strands of pink. “I want a colony! But they are stupid and keep saying no!”

Spinel hated to see her Diamond like this, when she was sad, she was sad as well, and all she wanted to do was to play with her. That was her purpose, that she loved. She loved her Diamond as well.

She had tried everything, juggled, proposed tag, danced, but Pink didn’t listen and just talked about the colony. That puzzled the gem, because Pink had always loved their games and had never refused. It was, extremely confusing.

So, to make Pink happy, she tried her best to be serious for a few seconds. She would cheer her up.

“Don’t be sad Pink, I know you’ll get your colony one day.” Spinel said, giving her Diamond a smile while wiping away the tears from her eyes with her stretched finger. “You should ask them again, I’m sure they’ll say yes this time! Imagine all the cool new stuff, imagine all the new places we could play! You deserve one, we will have so much fun!”

She saw how her Diamond gave her a small smile, and nodded.

“Thank you Spinel, I think I will.”

“Yes! Now, do you want to play tag? Or do you want to juggle with me? I’ll do anything you want? I know you love playing.”

“I’m a bit tired, but we can play a short game of tag before I head back.”

“Okay!” the gem happily said, glad to finally play. She immediately extended her hand and tagged her, before jumping high and far into the air, getting away easily thanks to her limbs. This was happiness, with her Diamond. “You’re it!”

They played tag, and Spinel knew they both had so much fun. Then she left.

That next day when Pink visited, the news came. She was getting her own colony. Spinel had been so happy for her, after all, she had told Pink to talk to them again! And now it was happening, that would play together at so many new places at the colony, just the two of them!

Pink had thanked her so much, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, a gesture that caused her to blush. And then she left, after telling her to play a new game.


End file.
